Unwanted Engagement
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: Beta fic. One sided Oc/FemKai future Brooklyn/FemKai. Post Grev.  Brooklyn's not happy. After finding out Kai's unwillingly engaged to an abusive older teen due to a plan of her grandfathers,he'll do anything to get her away from him.At least he has help.


12/11/2010, :11/;58pm,: This is sort of a test story. I'l be editing it again soon but I needed it out of the way.  
And another round of updates for various genres are almost done. They'll be up soon! You guys rock, you know that? 11:59pm.

Document Opened: 10/14/2010, 03:56am.

Authors Note:  
I looked it up and with parental/guardian consent, females as young as 16 and males as young as 18 can get married in Japan.

And before I begin, no, he is not supposed to be Darien from Sailor .  
Darien/Serena was actually one of if not my first favorite anime pairings, ever.  
However Sailor Venus/Mina and the Outer Senshi will always be my favorite SM characters.

Warnings: Abuse, no non-con or even attempted. One sided Oc/FemKai.

Disclaimer: The male oc and this fic belong to me. Beyblade belongs to Aoki Takao.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

To say he was anything less than livid would have been an understatement. It was hard for him to keep a cool exterior when inside he was cursing his bride-to-be for making him look like an idiot.

Especially in front of so many important people and family. The only thing he was grateful for was that they bought his lie that she was sick and couldn't make it. However it had been a close call for that considering he had waited more than hour for her to arrive before he caved and told them that, pretending he had missed a message she left the day before.

After that he stayed for a few minutes as to not raise suspicion but as soon he had a chance he politely excused himself with a fake phone-call pretending to have some unfinished work to attend to and left to go hunt down the dual haired girl.

He'd known his first stop before he had even got into his car.

The next world championships were approaching in a few months time and he'd be a fool not to keep a few extra tabs on information in the general area of the sport, even though he personally found it to be a ridiculous waste of time. But his first stop was the semi-new BBA headquarters. He'd known that other teams would be arriving not too long from now for the tournament. Why so soon? He didn't know nor did he care.

He scowled while walking down the hallway that lead to the training rooms. He'd been around the girl more than enough to now she was not an idiot yet he questioned her actual maturity sometimes since she seemed so dedicated to a child's game of battling tops. '_At least she's easy on the eyes._' He thought with a bit of a smirk.

Almost walking past two large double doors, he paused hearing what sounded like metal clanging and caught sight of a plaque above the doors that read plainly: **Training Room**.  
'_She'd better be in there._' The last thing he wanted was to go chase down his fiance but if she wasn't in here then maybe one of the other people in here would know something. Regardless, he felt his rage from earlier come back full force and without hesitation he shoved the doors open.

Almost as soon as he had, he spotted the girl standing nearby at one of the bowls with a blond haired teen. Despite having everyone's eyes on him, he ignored them in favor of marching up to the dual blunette, not hiding his anger. It didn't help that she had the audacity to look annoyed at him as if _he_ was one ruining _her_ day. "What are you doing _here_? We were supposed to meet more than two hours ago!"

Annoyance and dread stuck to the pit of her stomach as she crossed her arms and narrowed her crimson eyes at the older, black haired teen. "I already told you I wasn't coming."

"You _knew _how important this was." He grit out narrowing his own dark blue eyes at the shorter girl.

"And you keep forgetting that _I don't care_." No one had taken her feelings about the whole thing into account. Only seeing the union as as a way to further their own companies power and wealth. There was no way she was going to make this easy and if she could find a way out of it then she would. Besides, getting ready for the upcoming beybattles she would be in was far more important than some garden party to meet a bunch of people she didn't even like.

"Hey, Kai. Who is this guy?" Momentarily she glanced off to the right to look at Max who had been watching the exchange, along with everyone else who seemed to want to know the same thing. "No one and he can leave." He easily went on the list people she _hated_. He was far to obsessed with making money and business, reminding her to much of her grandfather.

"I see you haven't told them yet-"

"We'll continue this in the lobby." She cut him off, recalling Dranzer to her hand and walked to the entrance of the doors and paused for a moment. "Stay and practice." The last thing she wants or needs is them getting involved. Walking down the hallway, she heard his footsteps echoing not far behind her own.

Meanwhile, Tala snorted and recalled his own blade from his practice battle with Bryan and began to walk to the doors. The rest of his team following suit. He's not surprised to see Grev following right behind them.

Words were not needed since it was obvious that the new male was more likely than not trouble. And there was no way he could let this go, even she should have known better than to expect them to stay there like nothing happened.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Knowing he'd follow, she walked out of the BBA building and went behind it. It would give her a chance to make sure he'd leave before the others figured out where they were. She knew first hand of his temper and had no intention of him lashing out at one of her friends. If that happened then there was no way she could even hold herself back from the pain she would put him through.

While heading over to lean against one of the trees, she noted the excess folding chairs leaning against the building and few small piles of lumber they had yet to be rid of. He wasn't above using whatever was in his grasp as a weapon. His impatience and temper was going to get him in serious trouble one day and she knew it.

Warily, she watched him get one of the chairs and unfold it so he could sit in it and cross his right leg over his left. The evil look in his eyes underlined with amusement was beginning to make her sick but she had had seen it before. "Why did you come here?" She asked while crossing her arms.

"You know, I'm hurt you haven't told your friends about our engagement yet." He spoke mockingly. "Or do you not want them to know you're nothing more than a tool?"

It was hard but she kept her indifference. Beng called a tool was nothing new and even held some truth. It was a harsh fact of her life but for the most part of it she had been one. Getting into an argument with the teen over that would be pointless and cause far more harm then good. To which one of them, she wasn't sure. "We're not getting married so you might want to hold off on the invitations."

"Heh," He chuckled. "I think you're forgetting _dear_, that by November sixteenth, you will be old enough and there is nothing you can do to get of our arrangement. In fact-" He paused and put a put his left pointer finger to his chin and appeared to be in mock thought. "You should be grateful that I even agreed to this. I mean, I could have any woman in the world I want and I chose _you_-" He looked and pointed at her."So maybe you should start acting a little more respectful to your future husband." His lips curled up to small sadistic smile. Trying to make her mad on purpose. Of course she was nothing more than tool to him but he considered it a personal bonus she was so pretty. In a few years time she _would_ be beautiful, especially after he set up some form of surgery to get rid of her scars from her years of training. That along with other changes, such as changing what she normally wore. He wasn't going to have his wife dressing like she walked into the mens section of a clothing store.

A cocky smirk graced her face as she replied. "I'm only a tool, remember? And me being grateful to a snake like you is never going to happen." Even if she had to runaway, there was no way she was getting wed to a guy like him. "Besides, I hate you."

In the next instant things happened so fast she barely had time to dodge as he stood and grabbed the chair he was sitting in and threw it at her.

She could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she used her forearm to block the punch he had aimed at her face. The dual blunette was making every effort to be extra careful in the fight as he was running on pure blind rage and she couldn't afford to let her guard down even for a second.

Reacting quickly, while he was momentarily stunned from her blocking his attack, she kicked him in the gut with the front of her foot, sending him back a little and sent a punch of her own to the side of his face. He toppled backward and nearly lost his balance because of it. He growled feeling a little blood trickle down from the corner of his mouth.

He charged at her again and decided to try something else, he needed to have her under control since he wasn't about to have the younger girl mess up his plans, so he aimed another punch at her face and as she blocked his right fist...she hadn't been fast enough to avoid the punch that connected to her stomach, hard enough to make her stumble back a little and her crimson eyes widen briefly in pain.

After coughing a couple of times, she attempted to regain control of her breathing but he wasn't about to let the opportunity pass him by so he closed the short distance between them, grabbed her right arm and with all the strength he could muster, he sent her flying against the back BBA building wall.

Strangely satisfied with the way her head bounced after hitting the concrete wall, he took the time while she was on the ground to use the last of his fading adrenaline to pick up the chair that was only a few feet away and watched on with a twisted as he threw it at her and she could only block by making an 'x' with her arms to defend herself.

It may not have been her best idea but it was the only thing she could think of last second. The effectiveness was something she questioned judging from the amount of pain shooting from her left wrist.

While the fight felt like it had taken longer, in reality it had only been a minute or so.

The black haired teen slowly began walking over to the fallen girl but was taken aback when out of nowhere his peripheral vision was met with the up close sight of two very angry emerald colored eyes. By the time he'd opened his mouth to say something, he'd found himself falling backward and a hefty pain in his lower jaw.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Seeing the strange male fall to the ground, Brooklyn had no qualms about giving him a sharp kick in the ribs while he was down. His eyes burning with rage at the sight that met him hearing the commotion as he and Garland approached the building.

While he would have been more than happy to beat the dark haired male some more, he pushed it aside in favor going to check on Kai, who was evidently hurt.

"Are you alright?" The question he finds redundant since it is plainly obvious she is not. But he still finds the need to ask anyway, noting she is keeping her left wrist close to her chest the orange haired teen kneels down and swiftly puts her right arm around his neck and and slips his left arm around her small waist and guides the two of them to stand, rather pleased she has not shoved him away or told him to back off.

"Thanks." She spoke almost quietly but not on purpose, having only just regained enough of her senses to know that it's Brooklyn and he stepped in to help her, though she is far from fine with the thought that she even _needed_ help to deal with her maniac of a fiance. But normally he wasn't that brutal. A small part of her though was able to admit she felt a little safer being the genius's arms. '_I must've hit my head harder than I thought._' She mused briefly before both of them saw the others come around the corner.

Out of all of them, Tala was the first to react narrowing his ice blue eyes slightly. "It was him wasn't it?" He knows it was, but wants confirmation from her. "Yes." She replied while holding back an urge to let out a weary sigh. Preferring to have the looming conversation when she is in less pain.

"Perhaps this conversation should wait until _after_ Kai gets checked out?" Brooklyn offers on her behalf knowing she is still in pain and understandably a bit discomforted by the way the others are all staring at her, though it is with varying gazes of concern and curiosity.

"Right. But where is the guy?" Tala asks glancing around, not seeing anyone else there.

The orange haired teen looked to the spot where he had knocked him down just moments ago, keeping a good hold on Kai, but the black haired male was nowhere in sight. "Odd, he's not here." Brooklyn more or less murmured to himself.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Authors Note:  
After much mulling, it's best ended there.

Done: 12/03/2010, 11:18am.


End file.
